


Milkshakes and Popcorn with Extra Butter

by colamalibubeer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Game Night, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colamalibubeer/pseuds/colamalibubeer
Summary: Iris hosts a game night.





	Milkshakes and Popcorn with Extra Butter

Iris was cleaning the counter. She will never nail this cooking and baking thing. She dropped the butter two times, the chocolate had melted because she didn't keep an eye on it and the spoon had fallen into the beak of her dog, Dino. Obviously Dino happily cleaned the wooden spoon from butter, and melted chocolate. And then Iris realized dogs were allergic to chocolate so she had to rush Dino to the vet. But Dino was a strong Sint-Bernard and he would survive, the vet told her to keep an eye out for vomiting, diarrhea or restlessness. (Luckily Dino was okay the whole day.) So then she drove back to her small apartment only to find out that she had forgotten the keys. She called Kara, but obviously Kara was fighting aliens and metahumans somewhere in space so she didn't pick up. Then Iris decided to call Felicity, luckily Felicity had some spare keys and together they entered the apartment and cleaned the counters. A long afternoon it was. But Dino was sleeping happily in Iris' room.

"Listen, I'll go get some popcorn and we'll just drown it in melted butter. Okay?" Felicity said, she threw some wipes in the trash can and put her hands on her hips. Iris was washing her hands, she sighed.

"I just wanted it to be perfect; home-made cookies with home-made lemonade and a fun game night with our friends. I really need to improve my baking skills." Irish said. She wiped her hands on a red towel and grabbed her purse. But Felicity stopped her. "Iris, everyone will love your lemonade. It's not that bad!" Felicity replied. She took a sip from the yellowish fluid, and she immediately regretted her statement. "Okay maybe it's not that good, but.. we can fix it. We'll just buy some milkshakes and it will be fine." Felicity said. But Iris still had that dissatisfied look on her face. She was biting her long fingernails. "Hey stop that, it damages your nails." Felicity immediately said. 

"Fine, let's go to the store!" Iris said. Felicity squealed and Iris rolled her eyes with all the love in the world. Who cares anyways if the food was home-made or from the cheap local store?

Laughing they came back from the store and entered Iris her humble apartment. Iris stopped in her tracks immediately. The whole place was covered in lights, flowers and what was that? Home-made popcorn! Kara smiled the biggest smile in the world. Iris rushed to her girlfriend and jumped in her arms. Her legs were secured around Kara's tiny waist. "I can't believe you did all this!" Iris said. She peppered Kara's face in small kisses. Kara put her down and gave a satisfied sigh. "Well you know, I was bored." Kara said. And Felicity scoffed.

"You know I only could've pulled this off because I have super-speed and I can fly so it was easy to hang up those lights." Her eyes darted around the room. The couches were covered with pillows and on the fairly big coffee table four bowls with popcorn stood. Eight milkshakes were placed on the table as well. "Won't those milkshakes get like, warm?" Felicity pointed out. She held the tepid milkshake in her small hands. Tasting the liquid. Kara waved with her hand.

"I figured Caitlin could help us with that." She replied and winked at Iris' direction. At that moment a knock on the door was heard. "Speaking of the devil!" Kara said. She opened the door. A very happy Barry, Caitlin, Oliver, Alex and Sara walked in. Immediately everyone started hugging each other and exchanging some smalltalk.

"The place looks amazing, you should be proud Iris!" Barry said, he lifted her in the air with his bear hug. Kara and Caitlin exchanged some friendly kisses.

"Well it wasn't all me, it all was Kara actually. My attempts at cooking once again, turned out to be a failure." She fake pouted, even though she did feel kind of guilty for stealing Kara's spotlight, but Kara just gave her a reassuring smile. "You do have other talents, though." Kara winked at Iris, who was now blushing. Everyone laughed. "Stop being so cute, Alex and I can't keep up." Sara laughed.

The group walked towards the coffee table and seated themselves comfortably. Felicity and Oliver were sitting on the small sofa, Caitlin and Barry on the ground together with Alex and Sara and Iris and Kara seated themselves on two chairs. They ate some popcorn and talked about the recent events that happened in their cities. When Barry made a dumb joke Oliver tried his best to keep a stoic expression but after a while he burst into laughter.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Tears were welling up in his eyes from the laughter. "I agree!" Alex and Caitlin said in unison. Barry just looked bewildered. "Your jokes aren't any better. Tell that one about the vampire, let's see how funny you are!" Barry said, a small smirk appeared on his face. Felicity face palmed. Oliver hesitated before he got up. He grabbed his milkshake and took a big sip before he opened his mouth. 

"What does a vampire drink?" Oliver asked. 

"Blood!" Everyone yelled this simultaneously. Except for Barry.

Well Barry, what is your answer?" Caitlin smiled at him before she pecked his cheek quickly. Barry sighed.

"Dra-cola." 

Everyone went silent for two seconds. And then everyone including Barry burst out laughter. This was a wonderful night. They continued exchanging stupid puns, playing monopoly. And in the end a grown-up game of Cards Against Humanity. The answers were hilarious. Iris and Felicity both got a little tipsy when the wine was pulled out of the cabinet. They danced around to some songs. And Barry and Oliver danced to stupid songs. They even performed this weird dance to Baby Shark. Overall it was a goodnight until a loud crash was heard from the city. Some explosive went off too.

Kara, Barry and Oliver exchanged some looks before they all jumped out of the window and in the distance you could see one woman flying, her hair waving and dancing in the wind. On her arm was a hunky man, a bow in his hand. And on the floor beneath an orange, red and yellow flashy zig zag formed. The girls exchanged some looks and continued partying. 

"Best day ever! Hand me the Malibu!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! My first fanfic on this site. Criticism is welcomed, just make sure to bring it in a kind way. English is also not my first language but whatever. School is almost starting and I just needed to write something fun. ALSO I AM AWARE that the ending is rushed but i got tired


End file.
